Please Love Me
by DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: What if instead of Ulquiorra kidnapping Orihime, he kidnaps Ichigo. SLASH, MPREG, ULQUIORRA/ICHIGO, and ONE SIDED GRIMMJOW/ICHIGO, BEG ICHIGO/RUKIA. on temporary hiatus. This is not my story I adopted it from xXxHeiress101xXx
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Fanmade Quiz By Dorothy

Warning

(( The questions that your are about to answer are on The Arrancar arc, and Hueco Mundo arc. I hope you enjoy answer them sorry if it's to long )

1 ) What is the name of the episode were Orihime heals Grimmjow arm [ Bonus What is the episode number ]?

2 ) When Ulquiorra and yammy return to Las Noches how does ulquiorra REPORT to Aizen ?

3 ) Who is the voice actor for Grimmjow in english DUB ?

4 ) How is Aizen reaction when Loly & Melony when they question him after he asked them to leave him alone with Orihime ?

5 ) Who was the person that wonderwise show affection to ?

6 ) Which two people does Grimmjow have conflicts with ?

7 ) How does Loly react when orihime heals her for the frist time ?

8 ) What is Tier Harribel Resurrección ?

9 ) What is the weight and height of the Grimmjow [ Bonus when is his birthday ]

10 ) what is Aizen favorite thing to eat [ Bonus What ( food ) does he dislike )

11 ) who are two people who are killing machine that will cause only more bloodshed in the world

12 ) In the [Arrancer Encyclopedia] Broken Telephone Game

Ulquiorra told_ who told _Who told _who told _ who told _Gin_

13 ) who Plant and raised many persimmon trees around the Third Division offices.

14 ) What is Grimmjow's most powerful technique ?

15 ) How does Grimmjow release his Zanpakutō ?

16 ) Who was the oldest living Números [ Bonus who is his Master ]

17 ) when Grimmjow comes to rescue Orihime Inoue from Loly and Menoly what was Censorship out.

18 ) what is on the bleach chapter 199 cover

19 ) what is Grimmjow's aspect of death

20 ) what is Harribel's aspect of death

21) what are the colors of Gin's eyes

22) what is Gin's theme song

WHO IS THE ESPADA some may not be espada

:) Highly narcissistic, extremely flamboyant,sadistic, tending to make disturbing comments about his opponents. who is it

:) lazy and unenthusiastic who is it

:) Mature, composed, logical, sophisticated, and intelligent and has vocabulary, which contains a number of bizarre phrases and words who is it

:) Very cold, callous and is rather aloof,willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they get in his way. who is it

:) very mysterious enjoyed hunting around and searching for an opportunity to create mischief with some poor victim who is it

:) Laid-back , brutal, impulsive,sarcastic and quite sadistic who is it

:) Polite, soft-spoken manipulative, and very dangerous nature who is it

: ) Boastful, arrogant, stubborn, and serious who is it

: ) Calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical, who is it

:) willing to attack and kill members of his own division has several unique relationships with the Arrancar who is it

Who said that

/ "I don't care who they are, if they show even a bit of Reiatsu, we just kill them all. Who said that

/ "There was a time when we ceased to be Human and became beasts. And then in becoming Arrancar, we regained our capacity for reason. One who possesses reason should require a reason to fight." Who said that

/ "The laws of nature are for beings who must live their lives bound by them. Now, shall we carry on? To a place beyond all laws." Who said that

/ "He is an enemy. Even if there is no value in killing him, there is certainly no value in letting him live." Who said that

/ "I've decided. I'm gonna become a Shinigami. I'll become a Shinigami, and change things. I'll make it so you never have to cry again" Who said that

/ "This isn't a reason to fight! But you hurt people who were very dear to me! And you're going to pay for it!" Who said that

/ "I'll show him what you get when you mess around with someone else's prey. Who said that

/ "I believe I told you. Those who know not fear have no right to stand in battle. You have not changed in the slightest. In the words that you just spoke to me, I sensed not the slightest fragment of fear. Who said that

/ "We women are easy prey for the males. I brought you here because I thought that it would be better if we worked in a group, rather than working alone." Who said that


	2. Please Love me chapter 5

Hey guys I know that so many people waited to see how this Fanfic will end, and I was one of them, so I adopted it and now i will try my best to continue it for everyone. Thank you for your support and I hope you all will enjoy it.

Love DLA

Please Love me / Chapter 5

Ichigo waked up only to find Ulquiorra not there. He sighted before setting up on there bed, and run his hand through his orange hair.

 **" Later on tonight I am going to be marry off to the men who was once my enemy "** Ichigo slowly looks down at the bed sheets. **" But now..I"**

Before Ichigo can finished thought he hears the door open.

 **" I see you finally awake "**

Ichigo Looked up to see Ulquiorra standing in the doorway.

 **" How long was out "** Ichigo asked

 **" Two hours It's time for our wedding rehearsal after that you and I will be separated we will not see each other until the wedding"**

 **" How long will we be separated"**

 **" For one hour, during that time you are to do what your are told to do. Your friends,and family that were saved you will see them at our wedding. Do you understand"** Ulquiorra asked in a monotone voice.

Ichigo nodded

 **" Good now get ready"**

Rukia wake up, and looked up to see a crying orihime.

 **" Thank goodness your alright I was so scared that I was to late, you were unconscious when they brought you in here"** Orihime sobbed

 **" It's ok Orihime am fine "** Rukia smiled softly at orihime **" were are we last thing I remember I was fighting one of the espada"**

 **" I don't know "** Orihime wiped away the tears.

I am sorry this chapter took so long I wanted to make sure it was perfect, and also I am sorry that this chapter is short.

I would also like to thank _**Hardoraku**_ for being my first Follower thank you so much.

If you all have any ideas or comments feel free to message me ok.

OH ya almost forget don't forget to check my other FanFiction Sibling Rivalry.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	3. Please Love me chapter 6

I would like to say "Thank you" to " Blackemopxndx " For being my very first Reviewer.

Please Love Me / Chapter 6

Ichigo felt very uncomfortable all of the espada, and hollows were stare at him. Most of them were giving him death glare, and a few of them were..lets to so it send send shivers down his spine, but what made him even more uncomfortable was Aizen.

Ichigo was horrified when he found out Aizen was going to be the one who asked for the vows,rings, and tell them when to kiss.

" Well I guess it's being than having Grimmjow do it" Ichigo thought before looking out of the corner of his, and looked over to were Grimmjow was standing with his hands in his packet.

" Now Ulquiorra after the wedding I wanted you to make sure you give ichigo some time to talk to his friends, and family"

" Hai,Lord Aizen-sama " Ulquiorra bow his head.

" And as for you Ichigo don't forget your behavior greatly impacts the outcome of your friends, and family's lives"

" Hai Aizen sa-sama" Ichigo try to hid his hateful glare by bowing his head low.

" Good boy " Aizen sat back down on his throne.

" See you in one hour"


	4. Please Love me chapter 7

Hey everyone I am Sorry each chapter is very short, am trying my best to not change the plot.

Love DLA

Please Love me / Chapter 7

Ichigo was lead by two female arrancar. They seem young, one had long, black hair with two pigtails, she had a bone-like mask that cover her left eye, and her right eye was other one Had short blonde hair with a mask that cover her right eye, and her left eye was green.

" Hurry up Shinigami, we don't have all day to wait for your slow ass self,"the black-haired one called as she stop in front of a door. Ichigo glare at her, but reluctantly picks up his speed.

" Hmm Loly maybe we shouldn't be rude to him he can tell Ulquiorra"

" Menoly don't worry, Ulquiorra doesn't care about him. He marry him because his has was Lord Aizen-sama order, but we both know that if he gives Ulquiorra the order to kill him he would do it in a heartbeat."

Ichigo felt nothing but rage flow through his veins as he hear the words come flying out of her mouth, and stabbed him in the chest. He was about to snap when he hear a soft voice came behind him that stop Loly, and Menoly dead in there tracks.

" Loly, Menoly If I were you two I would really think think about running right now"

They all turn around to see a small blue haired child, her right eye was was a crimson red color, and the other one was a sliver.

" Al-Allegria" Loly shutter, and Menoly looked down at the floor to avold eye contact.

Allegria looked at Ichigo with her crimson eye," Are you alright"

" Yes, Thank you " Ichigo didn't know what else to say.

" Loly, Menoly please leave us" Allegria said in a some-what in a threatening way.

" Why should we listen to you" Loly glare at her.

" Loly, Menoly please don't make me repeat myself" Her crimson eye started to glow as her sliver one started to roll back into her head.

Loly Started to ran towards Allegria pulling a dagger out of God knows were" You Bitch"

In blink of a eye Loly had drop her dagger, and was on her knees with her hand around her neck, blood ran down her arm, and on to the floor as she couhed up blood.

" Menoly Please take your sister, and leave" Menoly Nodded her head before Putting up Loly's dagger, and help up.

" So what your name" Allegria asked as her walked around Loly, and Menoly, and headed toward to door.

" Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo watch Allegria open the door," If you don't mind me asking, what are you" Ichigo asked while he followed her into the room full of difference Kimono.

" What do you mean, am arrancar just like these two little Aizen's sluts"

" I know you a arrancar, but I never seen a arrancar move with the speed of espada before until now"

" I am a Berserk chain arrancar meaning I need someone to keep a eye one me because I can lose control, and kill a lot of people "

" Is that why you have two difference color eyes"

Allgeria nodded before picking up a white kimono with Strawberries on it, " I think you will look very cute in this one" Ichigo looked the kimono before his eyes widen in horror," Are you trying to get me killed"

" Ok how about that one " Allgeria point to a white kimono that a mint green flowers on it. Ichigo picked up the kimono, and looked at it "OK I will wear this one"

" Great "

" Allgeria"

" Yes"

" Thank you"

" For what " Allgeria asked with a confused look on her face.

" For helping me out back there"

" Oh, your welcome I couldn't just stand by, and let them talk to you like that"

I hope you all love, and or like this chapter, thank you :)


	5. Please Love me chapter 8

I'm so sorry for the long wait..guys. I write this after I posted the last chapter,and I keep adding to it,and taking things away. Again I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy,and love this chapter,and sorry for any mistakes I missed in this chapter.

Please Love me / Chapter 8

Allgeria walked over to Ichigo,"It looks great on you"

"Thank you"Ichigo watched Allgeria walked over to the door,and open it.

" Where are you going" Ichigo asked

" Lord Aizen-Sama is calling me. It probably has something to do with Loly, and Menoly, these two little sluts. I want you to stay out of trouble. The more trouble you get in. The more pain your family,and friends will be in."

Ichigo nodded,"Good see you later"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Allgeria walked into the throne room, and kneel down in front of Aizen," Lord Aizen-Sama you called for me"

" Allgeria,"Aizen started," Why did you attack Loly and Menoly,"he asked

" One of you orders were to not harm Ichigo in anyway. Loly and Menoly failed to follow your orders, so I stepped in and asked them, kindly,to attack me I was only trying to defend myself."

" I see, Allgeria how would you like it to become Ichigo Kurosaki's Protector"he asked.

" I will be very honor"she smiled,before nodding her head.

" Good,but Allgeria..."

Allgeria looked down at the floor," Yes, I know Lord Aizen-Sama"

Aizen nodded," Good, You are free to go"

" Hai, Lord Aizen-Sama"Allgeria bowed her head once more, before standing up,and walking out of the throne room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Allgeria walked into Ichigo dressing room and saw Ichigo looking out the window.

" Why is it mostly night time here"Ichigo asked as her turn to face her.

" Hueco Mundo was originally nothing but darkness until the very first hollows come. A group of soul, born without a heart"

" How do you know all of this"

" Because I was one of them. A group of powerful women who were able to go into the human world, and back. When Aizen come to Hueco Mundo and become king,my people started to move east until they slowly died off"

Ichigo didn't know what to say," I-I I'm s-sorry"

" Don't be, When I made it back to Hueco Mundo it was around the time he created Las Noches. Aizen forced me to become a espada and then a Berserk chain arrancar ,"

Ichigo walked over to her he didn't know if he should hug her or not.

" It's almost time, I will lead you to the throne room"

Ichigo nodded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo turned around and saw Allgeria standing next two the Garganta," It's time, I have word from Aizen that your friends, and family members are waiting for you"

Ichigo followed her into the void," Allgeria if you were a espada what number were you"

Allgeria looked back at Ichigo ," It's been a very long time, I don't remember"

Ichigo looked down at the floor," _She doesn't remember_ "

" Many after your wedding you can asks Lord Aizen-sama"she smiled

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo stood next to Ulquiorra in front of Aizen," Thank you, Allgeria that will be all," Aizen smiled at Allgeria.

Allgeria bowed her head, before walking over to Grimmjow, and stood next to watched as Grimmjow glared at him,then he looked at Allgeria,and then back at Ulquiorra,after Allgeria give Ichigo a warm smiled.

" Whats wrong with you, Allgeria," Grimmjow growled never taking his eyes off of Ichigo," I never seen you acting so..weak,"

Allgeria looked over at Grimmjow, before pressing her finger on his lips," Shhhhh, the wedding is about to started, we'll talk about this later, Grimmjow," Allgeria whispered before removing her finger from his lips causing him to glare at her.

" Dearly beloved," Aizen started

"Oh, brother," Allgeria punch Grimmjow to the face," Hash up,"She whispered before looking back over at Ichigo.

" Allgeria,I swear I'll...,"Allgeria give him a warning glare,before turning back to Ichigo.

" Dearly beloved, We have all gathered here today to witness the union of Soul Reaper, and Espada. Marriage is the coming together of two people, who will both be obey, and serve each other, love each other, comfort each each, and honor each other in sickness or in health until the day they die,"

Aizen looked at Ichigo," Ichigo, Will you take this Espada as your wedded husband in holy matrimony. Will you honor him, protected him, comfort him, in sickness, and in health until death shall you depart,"Aizen asked Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra, and then at his friends, and family, before looking back at Aizen," I do,"

" Ulquiorra,Will you take this soul reaper as your wedded wife in holy matrimony. Will you honor him, protected him, comfort him, in sickness, and in health until death shall you depart,"

" I do,"

" May I see the rings," Aizen asked

Allgeria walked over to Ichigo, and Ulquiorra," I will bear thou ring of love, Ulquiorra may I see you hand,"

Ulquiorra hold out his hand,and Allgeria placed her hand above his," Ring of love,hope,and life keep my love alive,"

Allgeria removed her hand,to reveal a silver ring, with a green stone on turn to face Ichigo," I will bear thou ring of love, Ichigo may I see you hand,"

Ichigo nodded,before he hold out his hand,and Allgeria placed her hand above his," Ring of love,hope,and life keep my love alive," she removed her hand to reveal a silver ring,with a red stone on it.

"Ulquiorra, give Ichigo your ring,"

Ulquiorra took Ichigo's hand, and slipped the ring on Ichigo's finger,"Ichigo,give Ulquiorra your ring,"

Ichigo nodded,before he took Ulquiorra's hand,and slipped the ring on his bowled her head,before returning to her spot.

"I now pronounce you two husband,and , you now now kiss your Bride,"Aizen smiled as he gestured towards Ichigo.

Ulquiorra smiled at Ichigo,as he lean down,and kissed Ichigo passionately,before pulling away slowly.

" I,Lord Aizen,now present to all if you,husband,and wife,Ulquiorra,and Ichigo,'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Allgeria smiled as she watched Ichigo talk to his family,and friends,before she walked out of the room,and saw Grimmjow waiting for her,"Allgeria,"

"What is it Grimmjow,I have a lot on my mind,"she asked, as she walked over to Grimmjow,"Allgeria,"he started,"You do remember what happened the lost time, you let someone lever your guard,"

" And...how does this have anything to do with Ichigo,"she asked, going more,and more impatient,"

"The last time you lower your guard,you ended up...,"

" I know,"she yelled,"but...Lord Aizen asked me if I wanted to become his Protector,"

"Allgeria,"

" I told him I would,"she finished,she started to walk away.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you,"


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone I wanted to started by saying thanking to everyone who started to follow this story. I'm very thankful, and glad that I'm doing a..somewhat good job on this story.

The reason why it's taking me so long is because this will be my first Lemon in a fanfiction. Besides that I have never done Yaoi before in a fanfiction, but for you guys I will do the best I can.

Another Reason I'm working on another fanfiction for Gravity falls.

Also for anyone who thinks I'm making Allgeria the main character, I'm not. I'm not going to adopted a story from someone and change the plot of the story, but that doesn't mean I can't add or take things away.

I hope I will be able to have a chapter out soon.

Have a wonderful day, be safe, and happy

Love DorothylovesAnime


	7. Please Love me chapter 9

DorothyLovesAnime receiving

Please Love me chapter 9

Ok I try my best, and I hope you all like it.

Ichigo arms wrapped around Ulquiorra neck, puling him closer to him, as Ulquiorra buried himself into Ichigo, receiving a soft moan from Ichigo, as he arch his back, in pain, and pleasure as Ulquiorra thrust himself in, and out of his bride's tight virgin hole, that with each thrust become more, and more submissive.

Ulquiorra lean in, and kissed Ichigo deeply, as he started to ram into Ichigo, which quickly followed by being rewarded with the orange-head screaming his name, as he clung onto him desperately.

The heat, and pleasure slowly started to build up within them, by determine to pleasure another, Ulquiorra head rolled back slightly, as his groan, saying his lower's name. Ichigo lips parted, letting out his sweet sounds, that were music to Ulquiorra.

With one final thrust into his strawberry, pressing against his sweet spot, Ichigo throw his head back," Ulquiorra,"

Ulquiorra after a couple of small thrust, released his hot seed into Ichigo, before slowly removing himself from him. Ichigo, and Ulquiorra laid side by side each other, panting.

Ulquiorra reached over, and cupped his lover's face, before leaning in and kissed him, on the lips," I love you, Ichigo,"

Ichigo's stare into Ulquiorra's green eyes, which where warm, and inviting, he smiled," I love you too, Ulquiorra,"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo blinked eyes until his vision cleared, before siting up in the bed, the sheets rolled on his shoulders, and onto his lap. He eyes glanced over at the empty space next to him. He reached slowly towards space, before placed his hand on the bed, he frown.

Suddenly there was a gently knocking on his door, so soft he almost wasn't able to hear it, he looked towards the door," Come in,"

The door opened slightly, letting in some light, in the dark room, before opening completely, Ichigo smiled as he watched Allgeria made her way slowly into the room, carrying a bowl of rice in one hand, and a glass of tea in the other.

" Good morning, Ichigo," her voice warm, and gently," How was your sleep," she asked placing his meal onto a table next to he bed.

"It was great, Thanks," Allgeria bowed her head slightly, before making her way to the foot of the bed," Lord Aizen-sama has order Ulquiorra to on a mission, he won't be back until tomorrow," she said softly

"What about my friends, and family," Ichigo asked.

" They returned to the World of the Living," She answered.

Allgeria saw the looked on Ichigo, as he reached over to the bowl of rice," Hey, Ichigo," she started getting his attention," If you want I can take you outside to get some fresh air," she asked

Ichigo knew she was trying to make him feel better. He smiled, and nodded," Alright, let's do it,"

" Good," she smiled back, before turning around, making her way to the door, before calling over her shoulder," I'll be outside,"

"Ok," Ichigo called back, as she closed the door, leaving Ichigo alone to himself.


	8. Please Love me chapter 10

DorothyLovesAnime

Please Love me chapter 10

After Ichigo was done, with his breakfast, he quickly got himself clean up, and dressed. He walked out of the bathroom, and headed toward the door, and opened it.

Allgeria was leaning against the cold wall, her arms crossed, eyes closed, listening to her surroundings, to ensure Ichigo safety, even though he was a Soul Reapers, without his sword he's somewhat powerless, unless he learns how to control his inner demon. She opened her right crimson eye, and smiled," You ready,"

" Ya,"

"Good," her arms lower to her sides, as she made her way to Ichigo's side," Where to first,"she asked.

" Oh," she suddenly shouted, eyes widen," I promise I'll take you outside for some fresh air," she looked up at Ichigo,and smiled. Ichigo, and Allgeria walked down the hallways, laughing, and joking around, until they made it outside.

Ichigo fall onto his back, onto the white sand, and stared up at the endless night skies, feeling the cold breeze.

Allgeria laid down beside him, and smelled the air, before smiling," We're should be good, for now,"

Ichigo watched as Allgeria sat up in the sand, running her sharp nails along the surface, her eyes were closed, as she hummed softly to herself, feeling the colorless sand between her fingers.

He finally after a while of looking at sky, and listening to Allgeria's humming, he sat up, " Hey, Allgeria, What's..," he pauses unsure whether or not to ask, Allgeria glanced at Ichigo, before closing her eyes once more, and nodded her head," Yes," she asked.

" What's your story..with Grimmjow," he asked, Allgeria eyes widen, as she looks at Ichigo,"I-ichigo, w-why would you what to know something like that," she asked.

" I saw you two together, when I was talking to-," suddenly ichigo threw his hands over his mouth, " Allgeria come to his aid," Ichigo are you alright," she asked worry.

Ichigo nodded, Allgeria stare at Ichigo, before glancing off into the distance," We should probably to heading in back inside,"

"Allgeria I-,"

" Hush," Allgeria helped Ichigo up, and lead him back inside," I'll go have a word with Ulquiorra, as well as Szayela, about this. If I didn't know any better, I say you are having some morning sickness,"

" Morning sickness," Ichigo asked,Allgeria nodded, as she help him onto his bed," Yep, Morning sickness,"

" Allgeria what's going on,here,"Allgeria, and Ichigo nearly jumped out of their skin, and turned around to see Ulquiorra, standing in the doorway.

Allgeria cleared her throat, " Ichigo experiencing some morning sickness," she explained.

Ulquiorra eyes widen, as he walked towards them, and knee down in front of Ichigo, and kissed his forehead, before placing his hand on ichigo's lower abdominal.

After a while, he removed his pale hand, and stood up, " Allgeria,"

" Hai Ulquiorra-sama,"

" Go to Szayela, and tell him, I will be bring Ichigo to him, tomorrow," He order, before looking at Ichigo.

Allgeria bowed, before leaving the room." Ulquiorra, What's going on," Ichigo asked, before feeling another round of nausea.

"Ichigo," Ulquiorra cupped his lover's face, and give him, a kiss," You're pregnant,"


	9. Please Love me chapter 11

DorothyLovesAnime  
Please love me chapter 11

Ichigo couldn't believe it, how is this possible, he understood the biology behind it, and that him, and Ulquiorra would conceive a child, but they did it last night. Yet, here he was, looking at the small embryo, on the ultrasound.

Beneath that shock, and disbelief, there was joy, the burning joy of creating life, that will one day, be it's own person. With hopes, and dreams, experiencing the up's, and down's of life, and will make his, or her mark in the world.

" This is quite remarkable, I would never expect, a fetus to be so far develop, within only hours," Szayela said to himself, with a amused smiled, as he removed the piece of metal from Ichigo's lower abdomen," Now, Ichigo, I will give you a list of things to avoid,"

Ichigo nod his head, as Szayela handed him the list.

 **Things you need, and should avoid during your pregnancy:**

 _ **No raw or undercook fish, or shellfish**_  
 _ **No Fish with high levels of mercury**_  
 _ **No raw or undercook meat or poultry**_  
 _ **No refrigerated meat of any kind, or dry, uncooked sausages unless heated until steaming.**_  
 _ **No runny or undercooked Eggs**_  
 _ **No unpasteurized eggs**_  
 _ **No Raw Homemade desserts or sauce that contain raw eggs**_  
 _ **No unpasteurized or raw milk and soft cheese**_  
 _ **No Buffet or picnic foods**_  
 **No** _ **unpasteurized or fresh squeezed juice**_  
 _ **No Caffeine, or no more than 200mg of Caffeine ( 12 ounces )**_  
 _ **No Alcoholic beverages**_

Ichigo stared at the list, in his hands, the corner of his lips moved upwards, as sat the list on the small table next to him. He looked towards Ulquiorra, who was siting in the chair next to him, and then at Allgeria, who stood in the doorway, with her eyes closed.

" Ichigo,"

Ichigo turn back towards his husband," Are you having any second thoughts, Ichigo,"

Ichigo was taken back, by Ulquiorra question, sure he was shocked, but he did not have any regrets. He picked this path, and he will walk down this path, until the very end," No, I just didn't realize..," he started," it will this much work,"

Ulquiorra remain silent, as he listen to Ichigo, his green eyes, study Ichigo eyes, they were full of determination, and happiness, Yet, he could a small amount of saddest, not regret, but it was the mask of his fear. The fear for their unborn child.

Ulquiorra gaze soften, as he lean in, giving his lover a warm kiss," You have nothing to fear. You are not alone, You have me, and Allgeria, to carry you,"

Ichigo cheek burned, as Ulquiorra once more kissed him, before standing up, and turn towards Allgeria," Lord Aizen-sama has order me, to let him know when we have conceived our child,"

Allgeria arched one of her eyebrows, as she crossed her arms," I understand, orders are orders, but once word gets out that his..."  
" That's way, I'll be leaving him to your care, Allgeria," He told her, walking past her, and leaving the room.

Allgeria lower her hands to her sides, as she look towards Ichigo, with a warm smile," Come on, let's get you back to your room,"


	10. Please Love Me Chapter 12

DorothyLovesAnime  
Please Love Me Chapter 12

Ichigo sat up in his bed, as he kept rereading the list, that Szayela give him, with a heavy sigh he finally place it down, next to his half-eaten bowl of rice. He place his hands on his round belly, with a small smile.

A wave of nausea, came over him, immediately he throw his hand over mouth, while pulling away the covers, before rushing to the collapse onto his knees in front of the toilet, before spewing out the contents of his stomach, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, as well as a tingling sensation in the back of his throat.

A soft gentle hand, moved it's way through his soft orange hair, lovely, as it move some out of his face.

Ichigo smiled, as he rubbed his belly, leaning into the welcoming warmth, as the hand move it's way, slowly, to his forehead.

They both sat down on the floor, in each other's embrace for a while, before Ulquiorra finally broke the silence," Lord Aizen-sama has order me to go a mission,"

Ichigo look up, " Why. Why Now!" he asked.

Ulquiorra look down at him, his gaze soften," Lord Aizen, has order me not to tell you. I will be gone for while,"

Ichigo shook his head, folding his arms over his chest, as he frown," I don't care what that bastard told you. I love you, your my husband. He has no right to step in between us,"

Ulquiorra sigh," Ichigo..,"

" No," Ichigo shouted, as he slowly stood up, and move his way to the door," Who the hell dose that bastard think he is. I'm going to give him a-,"

Ulquiorra reach up, and take ichigo's hand in his, and gently pull him back to him, as he stood up," Ichigo," he repeated, Ichigo look at him.

" I love you. You the only person, who has taught me how to love. I would never do anything to harm you, or our unborn child," he speak calmly, as he cupped his lover's face, before leaning, kissing him," I won't be gone long,"

Ichigo stare into Ulquiorra green eyes, as he sigh deeply," I understand. I love you,"

Ichigo throw his arms around Ulquiorra, kissing him.

Fear, sadness, and anxiety, lurked in the back of his mind, and the depths of his heath. He didn't want Ulquiorra to go. He fear that something bad will happened, to his husband, him, or their unborn child.

He closed his eyes, as he rested his head on Ulquiorra chest. No that won't happen. He wound died before anyone lays a hand on him, or his child.

He needed to remain strong, and hold his head high, for Ulquiorra sakes.


	11. Please love me chapter 13

DorothylovesAnime  
Please love me chapter 13

Allgeria dragged her fingers through the white sand, as she scan her surranding, while sniffing the air, as she made her way further, and further away from Las Noches.

She couldn't believe, no she couldn't understand why. Why, would Aizen order Ulquiorra to leave Ichigo. She wouldn't have been mad if he was leaving for a couple of hours, or day or two, but a month.

Anything can happen within a month. Even if he order the other Espada, and Arrancers to not lay a hand on Ichigo. It doesn't mean that none of them, won't try anything, while Ichigo is in this state.

And...why her..as well.

Allgeria quickly shook her head, as she continue forward, no...he'll be fine, his a fighter...a strong one at that.

She paused, before taking one last look at Las Noches, which was now, at this distance, a speck. She needed to hurry, she couldn't stand the idea of leaving Ichigo alone any longer. With a heavy sigh, she pick up her pace.

000

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were both sitting down on the bed, side by side, Ichigo's hands was resting in lap, as glance towards the window," Ulquiorra, are you sure...we, we can't do anything to change that bas-,"

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, as he crossed his arms, " Are you sure we can't change...Lord Aizen's mind," he started as he rub his belly, before adding," if I can help it, I will do anything to keep you from leaving,"

Ulquiorra look over at Ichigo, before looking away," No,"

Ichigo ball his hands into fists, before taking deep breaths to calm himself, before moving closer to his husband, leaning in, and resting his head on his shoulder," If you can, please hurry, and make it home," he whispered.

Ulquiorra nodded," Of course," he said before leaning down, and kiss Ichigo's forehead, lovenly,"...While I'm gone, please behave yourself," Ichigo nodded, as Ulquiorra gentle move Ichigo a side, and stood up from the bed, with a blank expression," Allgeria," he call out softly.

 _Nothing_

Ulquiorra eyes narrowed," Allgeria," he raise his voice.

 _Once again, nothing._

Ichigo started to grow worried, as he stood up slowly," Allgeria," he yelled, before look at Ulquiorra," Where is she,"

Ulquiorra didn't answer, as he walk ahead of him, towards the door, " Come, let's go see Lord Aizen-sama,"

Ichigo nodded, as he pick up his pace, until he was walking side by side, with Ulquiorra. None of them, had a clue, of what was going on.

Ulquiorra was going to be leaving soon, Allgeria needed to remain by his side, until he return.

They stop once they reach the door, leading into the throne room.

Ichigo didn't bother to wait for Ulquiorra, or to knock on the door, he enter the room, his hands balled up into first.

" Aizen," he yelled,as his blood started to boiled." Ichigo," Ulquiorra walk up to him, " Calm, yourself," he turn towards Lord Aizen, who was clearly amused," Forgive him, Lord Aizen-sama, he is just upset,"

Ichigo glance at Ulquiorra, before glaring at Aizen.

" Really," Aizen started, as he look from Ulquiorra at Ichigo," What is it that has made him..so upset," he asked

" You Bastard, you know damn well why I'm **_so upset_** ," he shouted," First, not long after we learn I'm pregnant, you order him, to go on a mission, and no one has told how long. For all I know, it could be days, weeks or years. Now, when he has to leave, Allgeria is missing. What are you up to, and where is you,"

Aizen sigh," Of course, you won't understand, so I will explain everything slowly for you. Ulquiorra maybe you husband, but he is still, has to obey my orders, as well as Allgeria, no matter what going on around them, or how they feel. Disobedience, and failures are met with punishment,"

Ichigo shook his head, he didn't need this, nor did the baby, he give Aizen one last glare, before storming out of the room.

Ulquiorra turn to face Aizen, as he bowed his head, " Forgive him,"

Aizen held up his hand," It's fine, there is no need to apologize. I understand how emotional he can be,"

" While I'm gone, and Allgeria not around, who is going to watch Ichigo," he asked

Aizen smiled, as look back at the two Arrancers enter the throne room,"Loly, and Menoly, will,"

Ulquiorra stare at the two female Arrancers, who had heal up from their encounter with Allgeria.


	12. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone, I hope all of you are doing good.

I wanted to start things of by saying that, I'm sorry, that I haven't been posting any chapters or updates on this fanfic.

During these last three months a lot has been going on, with school, and family matters.

I also have, in a way put this fanfic, on hold, and started working on other stories, as well as I started my account on deviantart, and Archive of Our Own.

I didn't forget about this story, nor will I going to delete, or give up on it.

I just have a lot of ideas, for where this story to go.

Thank you everyone, who has been reading my fanfics, even when, they are fill with mistakes.

Thank you.

Love DorothyLovesAnime


	13. Please love me chapter 14

DorothyLovesAnime  
Please love me chapter 14

A loud bang filled the room, as Ichigo slam the door shut, before rushing over to his bed, and laid down. He buried his face in his pillow, muffling his screams of frustration. He remains like this, for a while, before slowly sitting up on the bed. He took in a couple of deep breaths, as he ran his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, with a sigh, as he places his hand on his stomach, before apologizing to his child. Now, wasn't the time for him to get to work up.

He refused to let Aizen got to him. He won't let him. He knew Aizen had something up his sleeve. Aizen wasn't the type of person who you can trust. He needed to remain calm, not only for his husband but for their child as well. Slowly and carefully, Ichigo laid down and stared at the ceiling. The only thing he could do now is to wait. It would be different if he had his sword. He could just fight his way out or under the cover of darkness escape. No, he couldn't do that to Ulquiorra.

Maybe, when Ulquiorra returns. He could try to get him to come with him. He didn't care about where they will go, anywhere is better than here. He didn't want his child to force to fight for its life. To be used as a tool. A weapon. He quickly shook his head. No, he won't let that happen.

Ichigo jumped up, in the bed, as a loud bang filled his ears. He sat there and watched as the smoke cleared, revealing two small figures standing in the doorway. He swallows nervously, as they got closer, only to have his heart filled with dread. His fingers dig into the sheets. It was the two bitches from hell. Lord Aizen's aides, that was probably one of the reasons why he didn't like them.

He glared at them, only to have the black haired one glare back, along with a huge grin. Her partner in crime, moved closer to her, as she glances at Ichigo.

" Loly…wait. I didn't know if we should do this. What if we get in trouble," she asked, Loly looked at her, and smiled," I wouldn't worry too much. Remember, Lord Aizen-sama order us to watch him. I don't see why we can't be friends and play for a while," she paused before turning to face Ichigo. He felt a shiver ran down his spine. There was something pure hatred in her eye.

" That little bitch isn't here to play mommy, and protected you, Little whore,"

He bared his teeth," Who are you calling a whore," he growled. Oh how much he wanted to tear that bitch into pieces.

She frowns, and balled her fist," Oh, that's it. You think you're better than us because you being treated like a prince. Well, think again. You only here because Lord Aizen needs your body. Ulquiorra probably doesn't even love you, his only following his orders,"

" Loly…please. Let's go before someone shows up," her friend begged.

"Why are you so worried," she yelled, before grinning," No one going to came to his aid. He needed but a tool," she glared at Ichigo,"…and once Lord Aizen is done with you, he throws you away like the trash you are,"

" I don't give a damn about you, or you Lord Aizen. You and he can go fuck yourselves for all I care,"

Enrage, Loly rush forever, grabbing him, by his orange lacks, and give them a hard pull. Ichigo hissed in pain, as he glared up at her.

" Listen here you fucker. Don't ever said anything about Lord Aizen like that again. You nothing more than a human,"

She let go of his hair, only to slap him across his face, as smiled," You can nothing without your sword," before he could he do anything, he was slapped once more. Her finger held a fist full of his hair as she dragged him out of the bed, and tossed him onto the ground.

" Menoly," she shouted, causing her to jump," Come over here and help me teach this bitch a lesson," she ordered, as she pointed at Ichigo.

" I…we can't. I won't. We got in trouble last time," she whispered fearfully, as she back away, as Loly glared at her," Fine, you coward. Leave for all I care," she looked back at Ichigo, " I'll do it myself," she yelled.

She inch closer to Ichigo, her eye filled with bloodlust, as she giggled, as she lifted up her hand. She was going to enjoy this.

Ichigo opens his mouth, but nothing came out, something bone-chilling beat him to get. A loud roar sends shivers down their spins. Loly eyes widen in horror," Oh Shit," she screamed, as a blurred figure jump in front of Ichigo on all fours, before jumping onto Loly, sinking its teeth into the flesh of her arm. Loly screamed out in agony, as she fell onto her back, with the mindless beast onto her. Blood drip from its lips, as it glared down at her, before lifting up its hand, it's nailed growing longer and sharper, before stabbing them in her chest over and over again. Blood poured out of her wounds, and cover its fingertips.

" You bitch," she growled,"…I won't stay quiet. Lord Aizen going to kill you," she yelled, as the creature bit down hard onto her neck," You won't get away with this," she screams in pain, as the beast sharp fangs torn into her.

Panicked, she started to pull on its long hair, as she kicked and screamed," N-no, waited, please. I won't tell him," she begged.

The creature growled, before twisted its necks quickly, and pulled.

A pool of blood formed around Loly body, as the beast stood up on shaking legs while holding up Loly head.

Menoly screamed as she spins around," Help. Someone get hel-," her friend head was slammed into the back of hers, sending her to the ground. She hissed in pain, and looked up at in fear," No please,"

Ichigo looked away, as the sound of tearing flesh, and screams of pain picture a gruesome image. It suddenly becomes unbearably silence. He slowly looked back.

The figure trembles, as it gasps for air. It slowly turns and faces Ichigo. It eyes soften, the corner of its blood covered lips moved upwards.

Ichigo eyes widen, as he stood up," Allegria,"

She looked away, ashamed," Forgive me. I never wanted you to see me like this," she bits her lip, releasing a low growl," I just couldn't control myself,"

Ichigo moved closer, only to have her back away," No," she screamed," You not safe," she glared at the broken doorway, with a hiss.

" Damn,"

Ichigo eyes widen.

Grimmjow stood in the doorway, looking at all of the remains of the two bitches, he couldn't help but chuckle," I know they were a couple worthless shit heads, but damn," he paused with a large grin," you painted the wall with them,"

She only growled and back closer to Ichigo, this is when he finally noticed two things.

One, the was something shiny in Grimmjow's hands, that was sending Allegria's mind into a complete panic.

Two, he wasn't alone.

She turns and looks at Ichigo. Please…live.

Before Ichigo can say anything, she changed forward, and scooping him up in her arms, before bursting throw the wall. Her hair sways in the wind, as the fall down, towards the ground.

She looked, when Grimmjow yelled her name, before jumping after her.

" Get your ass back here. What the hell are you thinking,"

She ignores him, and looked at Ichigo," Please…no matter what happens," in a flash, they were on the ground and she quickly places him on his legs, and stood in front of him," Ran,"

Grimmjow grin. He knew how stubborn she could get. Fine, he play her little game, he held up his sword, and placed his nail on its surface," Grind,"

" Ran and don't look back," she yelled.

" Pantera,"

Ichigo did as he was told, and started running. He didn't know why. He wanted to stay and try to protect Allegria. Stop her from doing something stupid that could get her lock up, or worse killed. He couldn't resist the temptation to look back when he felt the build-up of reiatsu and looked over his shoulder.

Grimmjow had taken on a more feline appearance. Gaining cat-like ears and a long tail. His hand and feet are now black clawed paws. His hair was longer.

Ichigo smiled when Allegria dodges as one of Grimmjow's fraccion fired a cero at her.

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted off of the ground but he didn't stop moving. He looked up, his eyes widen.

He was being carried by a young woman, with beautiful hazel, and greenish-blue hair. Her hollow mask rested on top of her head. Ichigo could see it was cracked along its left side. She had a crimson marking that ran along her face below her eyes.

" …Wh-who," Ichigo started only for her to shush him," I'll answer your question later. Right now, I need to get you out of harm's way,"

Ichigo looked back, only to found out that they, or better yet she had managed to make a good distance between them and the battle.

" No, we need to go back,"

" Ichigo please,"

He turns back, and looked up at the woman," Allegria can handle herself. She knew something like this would happen sooner or later,"

" B-but what about Ulquiorra,"

" Don't worry she'll meet up with us, and talk to you about it,"

Ichigo gives up. He knew he needed to trust Allegria. He needed to trust Ulquiorra. He loved both of them dearly. He doesn't want to lose them both.

They ran. Neither one of them looked back, no matter how much they wanted to. All they can do was run, and wait for their next move.


End file.
